


Reunion

by Sunflowersandrosesanddaffodilstogether



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowersandrosesanddaffodilstogether/pseuds/Sunflowersandrosesanddaffodilstogether
Summary: This is my gift for yalejosie, based off of her fic, "Hello my Old Heart" and its latest chapter!
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yalejosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/gifts).



Jonny and Nastya finally get to hang out again.

<https://futuristicsublimebird.tumblr.com/post/639505564837330944>

(I had to put in the link because I couldn't get the image to work)


End file.
